


TONY STARK, PRESUMED DEAD

by Kelady



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Iron Man 3 Compliant, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha-centric, Panic Attacks, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, Takes place during Iron Man 3, They care about Tony, Tony Feels, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: Tony Stark's house is blown up on National television. Of course, the remaining Avengers are going to find out. This is what they do while Tony Stark is Presumed Dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I want to first thank my new beta who edited this story for me :) So shout out to AlexiaSheElf ! She's been great! And I've never had one before and it's super awesome and she is amazing!
> 
> And I'm going to work on my other stories, I've just been busy and we all know how life. 
> 
> But anyway hope you enjoy!

STEVE & NATASHA

 

Steve and Natasha are together when they hear. They’re in a diner, having a cup of coffee and going over their next mission. There is low chatter in the diner and Natasha notices when everyone has stopped talking. She looks up and sees everyone staring at the small TV with the smell of food burring as the cooks watched the news, rather than the food. Steve notices a moment after when Natasha stops responding. Steve, not being as attuned with the environment around him as she is. He looks up at the screen and gasps at what Natasha and the rest of the diner are staring at. There is a news feed of a missile heading straight for Tony’s house in Malibu.

“oh, my gosh.”

The house explodes only seconds later and the whole diner gasps, Natasha, of course, excluded. The video shows three attack helicopters surrounding the estate. The waitress turns up the volume, just now thinking to do so. A steady stream of commentary is followed by the news casters. But neither Steve or Natasha listen. They’re too focused on looking for the man in the armor. They show a close-up of the suit which is carrying a woman out of the house and Steve almost relaxes before he realizes the female isn’t the strawberry blonde, Pepper Potts. The news footage goes back to the house which is now starting to collapse. They show the Iron Man armor flying back into the house. They assume it’s empty now, heading for Tony. Their suspicions are confirmed when a piano is blasted at a helicopter, taking it down. They breathe a sigh of relief when the second helicopter is shot down almost immediately after.

“It’s Tony.” Steve whispers to himself “He can take care of himself.” But Tony doesn’t get to the third helicopter before the house is falling into the ocean. After a few heart wrenching moments, the entire house is in the water, with no sign of Tony or the armor. They show Pepper and the woman once again, and both Steve and Natasha are glad they are okay, though they both are worried about Tony. Big words cross the screen and Steve tunes back in to hear the report says “TONY STARK PRESUMED DEAD.”  Natasha and Steve share a look. Simultaneously get up, as Steve throws money on the table and Natasha grabs their work. Without another word, they’re out the door headed straight for HQ and to Nick Fury with hopes of answers.

 

CLINT

Clint is at home with his wife and two children. He’s working on the living room since he has no scheduled missions, as he always takes a few days off for the holiday season. His wife and kids come first, of course. Laura has the news on while baking cookies for her parents visit. She’s not really watching it until she hears an explosion. She looks to the TV and reads the words “ATTACK AT STARK MANSION”

“CLINT!” She shouts in a panic dropping the bowl of batter. Clint runs in the room mere seconds later as Laura points to the TV in horror. Clint listens in as the reporter tells them everything happening in real time. They watch the helicopters go down and then the house with Tony still in it. Laura looks to Clint when the 4 words appear on the screen “TONY STARK PRESUMED DEAD.”

“He’s not dead.” Clint tries to reassure his wife. Sure, Clint may not be the biggest fan of Tony but the man saved Manhattan, so Clint tries to think of him as a hero, as the good guy. The news goes on to say that Tony probably shouldn’t have gave out his home address.

“That’s Tony for you.” His wife has said when she learned he did that. But now, vacation is over. He gives his wife a look and she all but ushers him out the door.

“Bring him home.” Clint nods as though he can definitely do that. He may not be able to, but he’s gonna try his hardest.

“I’ll keep you posted.” He gives his wife and kids a kiss goodbye before heading to HQ and Nick Fury.

 

THOR

Thor is with Jane. They’re driving with the radio on. They’re listening to the music quietly, when an emergency alert comes through.

“THERE’S BEEN AN ATTACK AT STARKS MANSION.” Jane pulls the car over and looks at Thor with _c_ oncern. He turns up the radio “3 ATTACK HELICOPTERS SHOWED UP AT STARKS MANSION ONLY MOMENTS AGO. PEPPER POTTS SEEMS TO HAVE ESCAPED WITH A UNIDENTIFIED WOMAN. TONY STARK IS STILL IN THE HOUSE- A HELICOPTER HAS BEEN TAKEN OUT, BY TONY STARK. HE APPEARS TO BE FIGHITNG THE _MANDARIN_. HE BLEW UP ANOTHER HELICOPTER AND IS GOING FOR THE THIRD.” The narrator gasps “THE HOUSE IS FALLING INTO THE OCEAN AND NOW SIGNS OF IRON MAN YET.” There is a long pause “TONY STARK, PRESUMED DEAD.” Thor has the door open in seconds with barely a kiss and a promise to call soon, and then he’s flying to SHIELD HQ to look for the man with the answers, Nick Fury.

 

BRUCE

Bruce is in his newly built lab, that Tony made for him before running off to California. He even installed an AI to watch over him. Her name is FRIDAY. FRIDAY interrupts his work so she can pull up the news feed.

“TONY STARK PRESUMED DEAD.” Written in bold letter across the projected screen. Bruce looks up in shock watching the news feed recap what had happened only minutes ago. Bruce takes some calming breaths not wanting to unleash the Hulk. FRIDAY notices his change and shuts off the video. She is about to speak and try to help using her protocols that Tony installed when Bruce stands up straight. He grabs the keys off the desk and jogs to his car, heading for HQ and Nicky Fury to see if he can help.

 

HQ

They were at different locations but they somehow ended up at HQ at the exact same time. They run into each other and with one look they all know they’re there for the same reason. Tony. They knock on Fury’s door even though the secretary told them he’s busy. After a moment when they’re no answer Natasha goes for the door to find it locked. They glance to Steve who literally kicks it open. They rush in and see Fury ending a phone call.

“Fury.” Natasha says first.

“Did you have to break down the door?” Fury asks standing.

“Yes.” Clint says. Fury rolls his eye and sighs “Look, I know why you’re here and there isn’t really anything you can do at this point in time.”

“I can try and track the suit.” Bruce says stepping forward. The AI Tony made for me may be able to track JARVIS and him.

Fury nods “We have people working on it, but I suppose you could help.”

“The rest of us can work rescue at his house. In case he didn’t fall in?” Steve suggests.

“The three other men can. Romanov I need you to work on something here.”

“I’d rather put my efforts into finding Tony.”

“This is for finding Tony.” Natasha nods

“Okay then.” They head off, Bruce to a lab, Clint, Thor and Steve to the quinjet and Natasha stays in his office.

Once gone Fury and Natasha sit.

“We know where Stark is.” Fury says simply.

“What? Why did you let them go off and look? They should know.”

“Relax, we need him to be thought of as dead. The Mandarin? Tony is working undercover in Tennessee to try and find out more. If the Avengers know he’s alive then the world will eventually too. We need Tony to stay presumed dead to get the info he needs.”

“Okay… so why tell me?”

“You can lie. And Tony needs your help.”

“You’re in contact with him?” Natasha asks

“No. We saw the suit come out of the water and there have been sightings of him land there. Or, crash land. But we sent in an agent and he’s fine.”

“So how do you know he needs my help?” Natasha asks

“We don’t. Not for sure anyway. I need you to go to Tennessee and keep an eye on him. Hidden. Don’t let him know you’re there, only intervene if you have too.” Natasha nods slowly.

“Why tell me and not Clint?”

“Because Stark knows you more. And he trusts you.”

“He doesn’t trust me.” Natasha scoffs.

“He does. Trust me, Natasha.” Fury uses her first name to drive in the point.

Natasha nods “Alright, I’ll go. When it’s all done and over can I tell him.”

“No. He can’t know you were there.” Natasha sighs but nods.

“Okay. Send me in.”

BRUCE

Bruce is getting nowhere. He’s been at it and can’t connect to JARVIS to see if he’s at the house, left the house, in the water. FRIDAY can’t connect to JARVIS and it’s getting frustrating. JARVIS is always online. Always. Bruce sighs, pushes up his glasses and keeps working.

CLINT/ STEVE/ THOR

Clint, Steve and Thor have been helping for a couple hours now. They haven’t found anything except a few fans looking to get a picture or an autograph. They sigh but don’t take a break for Tony could still be there slowly dying.

NATASHA

Natasha has found the Iron Man armor in an old garage. She breaks in and looks for clues to where he may be. Once she sees what he found she takes her bike and rides over. She peers around and sees him studying the shadows with a kid. She listens in, and when the battle of New York is brought up, Natasha watches as Tony is triggered and leaves the area, trying to catch his breath. Natasha blends into the shadow so he can’t see her, but wishes she could go comfort him.

 _That’s not the mission, Natalia._ She thinks to herself.

She watches as the boy tries to comfort him and he soon after relaxes.

_Oh Tony. Why haven’t you said anything?_

Then,

_Maybe he has and we weren’t listening._

Followed by

_Does Pepper know? Bruce? Steve? Anyone besides this kid?_

She shakes her head and continues to watch Tony the rest of the night, which is about as pleasant as seeing him have a panic  attack and she had to force herself not to intervene. She does feel bad for lying to the team. They’re probably worried, but Fury is right. If they don’t play their part right, this could all go to shit. Tony’s cover would be blown and the Mandarin would know and… it wouldn’t be good. So, she pushes the guilt down knowing it’s for the right reasons.

~

She follows Tony to Miami and watches impressed as he takes out all the guards with his little inventions and hand to hand combat. When he ends up getting captured, she almost intervenes, because clearly the Mandarin know he’s alive. But When tony says “In 3 2 1 Now.” Flips his hand and nothing happens, Natasha realizes he has a plan. And she watches and waits to see if he can do it himself. And surprisingly, yet unsurprisingly he gets free and manages to save the president, Rhodey and Pepper and everyone on the plane. Natasha smiles as she heads back to HQ. She laughs at how Fury was sure that he was going to need her help. Oh, how Nick underestimates the genius. She’ll be sure to remember how good he really is.

~

TONY STARK IS ALIVE.

The headline is posted across papers, newsfeed and all other sources of news all over the world. Tony would be flattered but he doesn’t really care after the week he had. He is supposed to head to SHIELD to report his mission, but decides it can wait till tomorrow, unknowingly missing the team.

  
Natasha is in Fury’s office 10 minutes before the briefing.

“You cannot tell the team including Tony of the solo mission you were on. All you can tell them is you were working on a new way, that hasn’t worked.”

“Fury.” Natasha says “You can’t-“

“I can.”

“You didn’t see him. I have to tell Tony-“

“Absolutely not. If he knows it will just end bad. And you know that’s true.”

Natasha sighs “I just need-“

“That’s an order, Romanov.” Natasha takes a deep breath and nods. He calls in the rest of the team.

Fury gives then a quick update on everything that went down, some in the news some not. They nod and ask when Tony is getting there, but Tony had made it clear on the phone that he wasn’t coming in today. They all head their separate ways, Natasha lingering a moment more but decides questioning an order would not be smart, and disobeying would be worse. Not that she cares if she gets in trouble but she’ll check up on him in little ways. She gets on her bike and heads for NYC where Tony is supposedly staying. Natasha doesn’t think living in NYC is a great idea with Tony’s obvious case of PTSD but that’s something she can’t voice. She pulls into his garage and heads up the elevator.

“Miss Romanov. I have alerted Sir and Ms. Potts of your arrival. They will meet with you on the main floor.”

“Thanks JARVIS, always good to hear your voice.”

“Same you too, Ms. Romanov.”

She waits and surely Tony comes down in his PJs heading straight for coffee even though it’s 3 in the afternoon. Pepper looking much more awake and proper greets Natasha with a smile and an offer of something to drink.

“No thank you, Pepper.” Natasha smiles at the woman and takes in the detail off her face trying to read if she knows. As good as she is, she can’t really tell. She offers her a smile as Tony walks back in.

“Romanov.”

“Stark.” Natasha says “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Tony smirks at that with his usual reply

“Were you worried about me?” And Natasha can answer this in one of two ways. The same demeanor as Tony or genuine, and she rarely is. She debates for the slightest moment before deciding

“Tony, are okay?” She asks sincerely “Like really okay?” This takes Tony by surprise- not only being called Tony, but the genuineness.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was under the water for only a few minutes. No harm done.” Natasha debates pushing further for a deeper answer but smiles.

“You know you can always come to me. For anything. I know my reputation, but I’ve grown quite fond of you since I’ve met you. You’ve come a long way, and if there’s anything you need, just ask.” Tony seems to relax when he realizes he’s not pushing further but smiles genuinely when she offers that,

“Thank you, Natasha. I appreciate that.”

“We were all worried about you, you know? As soon as we heard the whole team was in Fury’s office. Steve, Clint and Thor worked rescue while Bruce and I searched through tech. We had no luck, obviously.” Tony frowns “Is something wrong?”

“No, no… Bruce just didn’t mention he was with you searching for me. He said Fury gave you another mission that he didn’t know about and then he never heard from you until after I was found.”

And Natasha as clever as she is, her brain just froze. She opens her mouth and closes it a few times trying to think what to say.

“Take care of yourself, Tony. I mean that.” She finally decides on after a moment. He looks at her like she’s a puzzle he can’t figure out. Without another word, she says goodbye and exits the building. Pepper looking at her fondly.

“That is a scary lady. But I think she really meant that, and all of those things.” Tony whispers to Pepper.

“She can read people, Tony.”

“But I haven’t seen her in months.”

“Maybe she’s seen you. We’re both here for you, Tony.” Tony nods but still looks puzzled at the door Natasha had left seconds before.

“Come on.” Pepper says “Let’s get you back to bed. You’ve had a long week.” Tony nods and lets Pepper drag him to the elevator.

Tony is pretty sure she knows, and is grateful that she’s there. Soon, the whole team will be there for him as Pepper is now, and Natasha is becoming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
